A printing press is known, for printing visiting cards, which comprises a plate receiving a card to be printed. A film is placed between the plate and a heated type-bearing block. Such a film is generally called a hot "gilding" film or strip, though it permits obtaining printing that is not only gilt but also silvered or coloured. These films are supplied in particular under the name of "stamping foil" by Messrs. Markem Corporation, Keene, New Hampshire, U.S.A. A lever mechanism permits pressing the film onto the sheet to be printed by means of the type-bearing block. Under the action of heat and pressure, the type, which comes in contact with the foil, causes the latter to reproduce onto the card the image of the type.
To print visiting cards, it is necessary to position a virgin visiting card on the plate with the aid of a gauge, lower the type-bearing block onto the foil and the plate, raise it again and withdraw the printed visiting card. The latter operation is all the more awkward as it is carried out transversely to the direction of feed of the foil from one printing to the next, an obstacle being provided and extending in a direction perpendicular to such direction of feed to prevent an untimely movement of the card, and especially as a safety measure.